


Vegas Lights

by felixthefboi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixthefboi/pseuds/felixthefboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix considers his life to be just fine.<br/>He lives in Las Vegas, works at a casino as a bartender, and makes great tips thanks to his charismatic personality.</p><p>Locus's life, on the other hand, is going less than well.<br/>He's a busy CEO of a company that he couldn't care less about, and just recently went through the worst breakup of his life.</p><p>So what happens when the two meet while Locus is in Vegas on business?<br/>Well, they had better hope that what happens in Vegas, truly does stays in Vegas.<br/>//<br/>Each chapter of this fic is based on the songs from Panic! at the Disco’s album Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dolce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307227) by [Churbooseanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_  
>  _The fear of falling apart_  
>  //  
> Locus is on a business trip in Vegas, but after going through a bad breakup, the trip so far is anything but fun. He decides to go out for drinks, and meets a charismatic bartender named Felix.

Locus's grip tightened around the phone in his hand as he stared down at the picture of him and David. He couldn't remember the last time his heart had felt this heavy.

Finally sick of the pain filling him, he threw his phone off to the side and ran his hands down his face, groaning. 

To Locus, the only logical thing to do right now was get drunk enough to forget about the metaphorical hole he felt burning into his chest. He noticed earlier that the hotel bar closed at 10 pm, so he called a cab to take him to the nearest place that served alcohol. In this case it happened to be a casino called 'The Chorus'.  
\-----  
Felix smiled charmingly at the crowd surrounding him as the mixer rolled down his arm, over his neck, and down the other arm.

Everyone cheered and gasped in awe, and Felix just ate it up. 

Felix liked his job, the tricks he did got him lots of attention and even more tips. He began pouring a line of neon blue shots for Stassney, a regular at The Chorus, and all of his friends.

"Man, now that's why I keep coming back here! This guys a magician!" Stassney yelled, slapping a hand on the bar.

Felix laughed heartily, "Years of experience, and I'll admit, maybe a little talent." 

He followed up with a wink at a group of girls who had been standing off to the side watching him. They all immediately began squealing in delight.

In the corner of Felix's eye, he noticed a man sit down at the far end of the bar. 

"Well, he certainly doesn't match the regular crowd." Felix muttered under his breath.

It was true, most of the people who came to the casino were buzzing with the Vegas energy that seemed to ooze out of every crevice in the city. Sure, he got the occasional asshole who he served begrudgingly, but this guy didn't look like either of those people. 

"He just looks kind of... Miserable." Felix observed.

He shrugged as he picked up his mixer, he did have a job to do, after all.

He turned and flashed one last bright grin at his audience, "Please, excuse me fellas." Before walking down and leaning on the bar in front of the new guy.

When he didn't look up, Felix leaned in closer, "What can I get ya?"

He lifted his gaze slightly, and Felix almost wanted to scoff at the depressing expression he had on, "Scotch... On the rocks."

Felix slowly stood upright and began pulling out a drink glass from under the bar. 

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy?" Felix wondered. 

Two things frustrated him more than anything else: Not getting tipped well, and not getting attention.

Honestly, at this rate it didn't seem like he would be getting attention or a good tip from this guy. 

Felix finished making his drink and smirked to himself, "Well, I can certainly handle a challenge."

He slid the drink towards the guy, "So, what's your name?" He asked, giving one of his trademark smiles.

The man sighed, "Locus..." 

Felix chuckled, "That's it, just 'Locus'?"

Locus lifted the Scotch to his lips and tilted it back, finishing it in one drink. He put the glass down and shivered at the taste of the alcohol.

"As far as you should be concerned it is." He replied grimly.

Felix fought the urge to roll his eyes, "All right, well I'm Felix, and if you couldn't tell, I'm your handsome bartender for the night."

Locus made a noise of acknowledgement, but other than that made no real attempt to carry on the conversation.

Felix felt a burning rage building up in the back of his mind and had to muster up everything within him to keep in down.

"Okay, fuck this guy, but you can do this." He thought to himself.

Just as Locus thought Felix would finally leave him alone, he placed his folded hands down on the bar in front on him, "Fine, I'll bite."

Locus raised a brow, and Felix continued, "What? You came in here and practically sucked up all the good vibes around you, so what's wrong? Did you lose your literal dark cloud?"

To Felix's absolute surprise, Locus actually laughed at this. It was a very quiet, very sad laugh, but Felix counted it as a victory nonetheless. 

Locus shook his head, "No, nothing like that... I just..."

Just as quickly as he lightened up, Locus was back to hanging his head in silence.

This guy was harder to navigate than a landmine, but Felix wasn't one to give up easily. 

"You know what? Never mind. How about I just pour you another one? It's on the house." Felix said, taking the glass from in front of Locus.

"What? No, I can't let you do that." Locus replied.

Felix looked up from where he was making Locus's drink, and half-smiled, "No offense, but you look like you could use it."

Locus sighed, but also felt the slightest bit of a smile tug at the corners of his lips. When he thought about it, it was probably the most he had smiled all week.

"Thank you." Locus said as he took the drink.

Felix took a step back, and leaned against the wall, "I hope you're not one of those crazy drunks. It'd be a shame if my boss banned you from the place."

Locus looked up at this comment, and saw that Felix was standing crossed-armed with a smug grin, obviously aware of how smooth he was being.

Locus sloshed around the ice cubes in his drink, "Tomorrow is my last night here anyways."

"Oh? Here on business then?" Felix asked.

Locus hummed in confirmation before taking a swig of the Scotch.

"So, what is it that you do? Please tell me that it's something lame."

"CEO." 

Felix laughed loudly, "Well, shit! What's your company do?"

"Transportation of a variety of goods." Locus slurred as he began to feel the alcohol take its affect.

"Wow, sounds like a lot of fun." Felix teased.

Locus shrugged, "It pays the bills... And then some." 

Felix actually did roll his eyes this time, "Okay, I get it, show off. You know, drunk guys tend to forget to tip, so I'm watching you."

Locus let out what seemed to be a mix between a huff and a laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

Felix was about to open his mouth to say something, when he heard someone ring the bell at the other end of the bar.

"Hey, Felix! Can ya get us another round down here?" Stassney hollered.

Felix felt the irritation start up again, and took a deep breath before turning and smiling politely, "Sure thing! Just a sec!"

He turned back to Locus and found that he was looking rather content, a huge mood improvement from what he came in with.

Felix felt almost reluctant to end their conversation, "I've gotta go deal with them. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Of course." Locus nodded. 

"All right guys, this is your last round tonight." Felix said as he trotted over to Stassney's group.

Everyone groaned disappointment.

Felix laughed, "Sorry, those are the rules."

When Felix finished serving the group, he looked to the end of the bar and noticed that Locus had left.

Felix walked down to where the man once sat, "What's this?"

Next to the empty drink glass was a large wad of money and a napkin, on which was written: 

_'Looks like I didn't forget.'_


End file.
